


I miss the misery

by bbqmalfoy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: "pause", AU, Angst, First Date, First Meeting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, time lapse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: It was all about winning. In fights, races and even sex. Now, all you can do is miss those fights.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! First Newtmas fanfic ever so please, be easy on me :(  
> English is not my native english so please, don't pick on small things but tell me major embarrassing faults in this story haha 
> 
> based off of Halestorm's "I miss the misery". (They're amazing, please check them out and give them love)

When Thomas' phone goes off in the middle of the fucking morning he can nothing but hiss out a "what?" Into the phone and get even more annoyed when he hears Teresa's _happy_ voice.  
  
"Aren't you the happiest in the break of dawn?", she giggled and Thomas could her her shuffle with something in the background. _If this will be one of those calls where she stays quiet for 10 minutes he will lose it-_. "Look, Tom, I'm really sorry but I can't join you at the gig tonight. Me and Brenda is having a... thing and I",- she got cut off by a high scream in the background. "What the klonk is going _on_?"  
  
"Your point?", Thomas asked and rolled his eyes. "I mean, you couldn't wait? Is this an reasonable hour to call?", he rolled over to his stomach and tried to look at the alarm clock without moving too much. _07:43._  
  
"Brenda saw a spider", she whispered and sighed, almost lovingly. "Anyway! To answer your question; no, I couldn't wait because you need to get up, let's be honest you will lay in your bed all day if you don't go up now", she hung up without saying goodbye. _I will go up in a few minutes_ , he thought and closed his eyes.  
  
But next time he woke up was 15:02 and felt... excited, but at the same time nervous. He never been to a concert without Teresa, let alone a bar. When he steps into the showers he thinks about it. Isn't it rather pathetic that he haven't been to a bar alone when he's almost 20 years old? _Or is it pathetic to go to a bar alone when you're almost 20 years old?_ He sighs deeply and just stands in the shower looking down at his feet, watching the water falling down. He's clearly still tired but after a few minutes he wakes up again and starts to shampoo his hair.  
  
Pathetic. He snorts when he looks at himself in the mirror, barely seeing anything because of the steam but he didn't really like what he saw. He knew he could be hot, if he wanted to, but in this moment he just wanted to lay back in bed and just watch the gig later on YouTube. But he didn't, because when he had dried his hair, styled it and eaten a small dinner he was ready to get _absolutely wasted_. The bar the band was coming to was so close to Thomas' apartment so he decided to walk there. I mean, what's the point of taking the car when he wont be able to take it back home? Outside the bar was already people and he could hear loud music banging from the speakers inside. His eyes widened, had the band really started yet?  
  
"Relax", a voice came out from nowhere and Thomas jumped in surprise, which made the British one chuckle. "They haven't started yet, it's a bloody _awful_ band right now, I don't know why they were chosen to be opening act", he picked up a pack of cigarettes and pulled out one (he obviously forgot about the cigarette behind his ear).  
  
Thomas nodded and politely said no to a cigarette. He didn't feel like smoking sober. "Do you know when they will be on?", he asked.  
  
"Maybe in another hour? I have no idea, man", he said and inhaled from his cigarette and exhaled out the smoke in the dark night. Thomas could watch the British one smoke all night, it was somehow satisfying to watch him inhale the smoke to later on breathe it out, watching the smoke dance up the sky. "I suggest you should get the fuck in there and get wasted until they come on, I heard they really like the drunk ones", he winked and Thomas nodded, a bit embarrassed. The blonde, British boy probably lied and only wanted him to leave him the fuck alone. _If Teresa was here he wouldn't been in that situation_ , he thought and honestly felt a bit mad on his friend. How could she leave him alone to be awkward, _alone?_  
  
But he obeyed the blondes order and went into the -oh god, packed pub. There were people _everywhere_ , dancing, jumping and screaming to the lyrics to whatever song. Even if the majority here was in his own age he could still see people in their 40s, jumping and screaming. He closed his eyes for a second and then went straight to the bar and ordered the strongest beer they had. (Which he gulped down in 2 minutes).  
  
-  
  
When the main act finally came out Thomas was indeed, so goddamn wasted. He couldn't stop giggling and when the singer started to sing he jumped up and down to the beat of the song. When he felt two hands on his hips and a sweet voice whispering "damn", in his ear, nibbling slowly on it he started to move his hips, earning a gasp. He recognized the voice from earlier and decided that it was the British blond. "Turn around", the blonde said and Thomas obeyed and locked eyes with the cutest brown eyes. "Name's Newt, shank", he smirked.  
  
Thomas didn't know what _shank_ was but he took it as a compliment and hoped it was indeed a compliment. "Thomas". Newt didn't reply but he had that smirk on and now they were dancing together, bodies moving together to the beat of bad boy boogie. It was hot, _-sexy_ even to dance with someone attractive to your favorite band. Hot, sweaty bodies moved in sync, hot breaths on each others cheeks. Thomas could barely pay attention to the song anymore, not when Newt placed his lips on his neck and others around _woo'ed_ at them.  
  
"So, Tommy, would you fancy going home to yours?", Newt shouted in his ear. Thomas hesitated, _I mean, this is his favorite band playing!_ Newt kissed his jaw, feather-light kisses. "Or I can just fuck you here?", Newt smirked and chuckled in his ear and, _oh sweet Jesus_ , Thomas couldn't take it. He took Newt's hand in his own and walked through the packed audience, who gave them hateful looks. Not that they were holding hands but because the fact they're going back and shoves everyone around. It's like a silenced rule to _not_ go back when you're in the front of a crowd. But Thomas could care less, he was so turned on and especially when the thought of Newt being inside him kept on playing in his mind all over.  
  
When they finally came to the bathroom he was happy to find no one in there, not that he could check for others so neatly because Newt had pushed him into a wall and kissed him, roughly. Thomas' hands flew up to Newt's blonde hair and pulled on it, making the boy moan loudly. "Holy shit", they heard a voice say and both stopped kissing each other and saw a boy, standing there with red cheeks, clearly embarrassed, "I am _so_ sorry, fuck", the boy hurried out before Newt or Thomas had the chance to reply. A fit of giggles broke out, Thomas watched Newt's eyes crinkle up of laughter and his mouth in a happy grin.  
  
"That was amazi-", Thomas didn't let him finish, cutting him off with a messy kiss, leading them blindly to the biggest stall, locking the door. Honestly, Thomas didn't know what to do. He's just kissing Newt, pulling sometimes on his hair and gets even more turned out because of Newt's small moans and sighs of pleasure. "Take off your shoes, Tommy", Newt whispered and of course Thomas obeyed, silently thanking him for telling him what to do.  He could feel Newt's stare, almost like it's burning holes into his head. You could cut the sexual frustration with a knife and eat it as a cake, _it was that thick_ , Thomas began to regret his choice of shoes; converse. Thomas kicked off his shoes when he had untied the shoelaces and began to attack Newt's soft lips again.  
  
He let Newt slowly stroke his body, toying with his pants line, teasing. "Goddammit, Newt", he moaned and that's what all Newt needed - approval - to open his pants and pull them down to his ankles. Thomas threw them fully off by doing some weird dance to get them off - which made Newt giggle, _so it was so worth it._ Newt slipped down a cold hand down his boxers and Thomas felt goosebumps all over his body. It felt _so good_ under Newt's touch.  
  
"Hm, you like that?", he smirked and stroke the brown-haired full hard on, making Thomas moan loudly, didn't even care if there was people around, it just felt so good. He let go off Thomas' length and let his hand travel up to his stomach under his shirt. He whimpered, he just needed Newt right now.  
  
"Please", he begged and caught Newt smirking before he took off his own pants, stripping slowly and teasingly. _This dude really likes to tease_ , Thomas thought and slammed his lips into Newt's because he couldn't take it, simply. "Just... just fuck me", Thomas said against Newt's lips. And directly when he said that Newt turned him around and breathed in his ear. Fast breaths, sounding so hot. Newt let his rock hard-on dick touch Thomas' butt and he whimpered, and moaned at the same time.  
  
"Are you sure?", Newt asked and waited for Thomas to nod before he dragged down his boxers to his ankles, letting them stay there. Leaving feathery kisses on his way up, on his inner thighs, basically everywhere there was skin he kissed. "I'm sorry but I have to ask this, you don't have anything, right?" Thomas would laugh is he wasn't so goddamn turned on, he just shook his head and groaned when Newt _finally_ went inside him. After already two thrusts Thomas was a moaning mess. And hearing Newt's moans in his ear and him breathing made him just want to come right there. But he didn't, he didn't want to come that quick. "Oh", Newt sighed of pleasure and thrusted again, coming deeper and deeper inside. With another thrust he hit Thomas' G-spot and he moaned out loud, didn't even care when a person dropped his phone in surprise in the stall next to them. He came out on the wall with a scream. Thomas didn't want to show how tired he gets after sex, so he hid his drowning energy and his yawn, that constantly crept on him. "You tired, shank?", Newt grinned and dressed himself again, giggling at Thomas' tiredness. "Couldn't possible imagine you got tired of fucking", he teased and just smirked when Thomas looked up from zipping his pants with a glare.  
  
"Shut up", he simply said.  
  
Newt cocked both of his eyebrows up and smiled, "care for a smoke?", he asked and didn't wait for an answer before he walked out from the stall. This is the first time Thomas ever had a one night stand and didn't know what to think about it. However, he's happy it was someone like Newt who fucked him instead of someone who wouldn't care about foreplay or anything. He rolled his eyes because he just gets too attached and stalked off to smoke outside with Newt. When he came out in the chilly air London had offered he saw Newt, still with his cigarette behind his ear but smoking another.  
  
"You know you have one behind your ear, right?", Thomas smirked and placed himself next to Newt. But instead of waiting for an reply he took the cigarette from his ear and placed it between his lips.  
  
"Don't you have a lighter, love?", Newt said, laughing slightly. Thomas shook his head and Newt rolled his eyes, offering him his own lighter and only to witness the hottest thing ever; Tommy lightning his cigarette; struggling a bit to get the flame up but sighed happily when inhaling the smoke, and then letting it dance out in the chilly London night.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey look it's Tommy!", Newt smiled and pointed at Thomas who walked up with Brenda and Teresa. He refused to meet their looks and just smiled and waved. In all honesty he just wanted to feel those lips travelling all over his body again. "Do you also feel as crap? We shouldn't have taken those last shots", he laughed but instantly regretted it and grimaced which made Thomas laugh.

Thomas couldn't stop thinking about Newt, he just couldn't. When he woke up the morning after the gig he looked in the mirror and saw big, purple marks on his neck. At first he was like "what the fuck did I do last night?" But as slowly as his hangover started to ease his memories started to come back. He remembered short pieces like how he called him shank - what _the fuck_ is a shank? - and how they kissed but most of he remembers his British accent and the blond hair, styled beautifully.  
  
"What the hell is a shank?", he had mumbled in the morning and he grumbled it over for what seemed hours but he decided to think it was a compliment, though it sounds insulting. Breakfast was slurping on cereal, watching YouTube and thinking of that bloke. It's no secret that Thomas gets attached... easily. But attached after spending one night with someone? Never. It wasn't even a full night they had spend together! Thomas, was none the less annoyed with himself, people are always saying "night stands won't get you think" but why is it the totally opposite for Thomas?  
  
_Tommy_ , Newt had called him. He actually liked the nickname. "Tommy", Thomas had said to himself, letting the nickname come out softly from his mouth when he was making himself a cup of tea. "Shank.. What the hell is a shank?"  
He had got tired of grumbling over the - _goddamn_ \- word shank so he had called his best friend Teresa to come and distract him ("but please nothing loud, I'm having a bad hungover- hello? Teresa?").  
  
So. Here they were, Teresa, Thomas and Teresa's "best friend" Brenda. (Best friend: who she's secretly in love with). Apparently Teresa thought it was a good thing to bring over a couple of movies and Brenda.  
It's never a good idea. Brenda is a _huge_ nerd and when she gets attached to a series or whatever - she's _really_ attached to it. ("Okay, Thomas so we have Spiderman or Batman! I like both obviously, so you can choose I highly recommend Spiderman"). But of course Thomas can't really blame the girl, I mean, he's attached to a boy he doesn't even know, he's growing pathetically obsessed with him as well. He have to meet him again.  
  
"Why are you so quiet, Tom?", Teresa had snapped him out of his thoughts that were involving Newt and he looked at her, with tired brown eyes which made Teresa chuckle.  
  
"Oh I don't know, Brenda is screaming all over the place and my head is killing me", Thomas rolled his eyes.  
  
Brenda paused the movie instead of tired eyes like his own her eyes are full of enthusiasm. Spiderman does come... certain things with her. "If you want we can go to this cafe me and Teresa found. It's just 25 minutes from here", she waved at Teresa who nodded, "they have really good sandwiches, Frypan, who makes them is the funniest dude I've ever met. Right, Teresa?"  
Thomas agreed, mostly because he didn't have much choice and he didn't want to grumble over the Newt bloke anymore. After a screaming match if Thomas should change clothes or not (he was wearing joggers and a King Arthur shirt that was really his dad's). They went out, but now he was wearing jeans and a blue sweater.  
  
Riding the train with Brenda is never fun at least not when you have a bad hangover because she's  talking really loudly about "needing a horse in her life". The only time she shut her mouth was when Thomas had snapped that horses are spawn of Satan.  
It doesn't seem like it but he loves Brenda, but she can be a bit annoying at times, almost like his thoughts about Newt. He loved fantasising about him and about what they did but it can be a bit annoying when he knows back in his head the he will probably never meet him again. Maybe he even lives in Manchester and just visited London to see that gig?  
  
;  
  
After what seemed like hours of listening to Brenda and Teresa's talk about nothing they were finally on Oxford Street who mysteriously wasn't busy at all considering it's Saturday and it was payday a couple days before.  
But they didn't complain because there was nothing to complain about (except Thomas' pounding head) and when they walked by the book shop where Teresa and Thomas worked at they could see Gally, cleaning up the place and looked really annoyed. The usual. Teresa snickered at the sight and they debated to go in and annoy the bloke even more. They didn't though because they didn't want to face the consequences when it was their time to work.  
  
"Look! It's even cute on the outside!", Brenda had stopped outside a small cafe. The sign said 'Suitcases coffee!' And it was red flowers standing outside the door.  
  
"Suitcases coffee? What the actual fuck?", Thomas repeated and looked at the door made of black steel, and the door handler was formed as a lion. "How did you guys even found this, this looks so... Hobo looking?". The girls didn't answer him and just walked in and Thomas made a grimace but followed. The inside wasn't as equally as weird as the outside, it was 4 small tables who looked nothing like lions or even the weird name (no there weren't suitcases laying around). Basically they were normal tables and even the counter with the sandwiches and the treats looked normal. That's when he choked on his breath. "Holy fuck", he whispered because that was Newt, in highly living person. He looked kinda fucked up, just like how Thomas felt. His hair stood out in all weird angles and he has bags under his eyes, but even this, he looked incredibly beautiful. He smiled at the customer before the the three friends and even though he looked like shit (in someone else's word, not Thomas') he didn't fail to flash a smile at every thing alive.  
  
"I know right? The sandwiches looks good, but wait till you _taste_ them", Brenda said to Thomas because apparently she thought he was referring to the sandwiches and not Newt. Thomas could just nod, he didn't trust his voice, it would probably just come out as a squeal and he really just has to keep his cool so he won't scare off Newt.  
Suddenly he's happy he didn't wear those joggers and that ugly - but comfortable King Arthur shirt.  
  
"Hey look it's Tommy!", Newt smiled and pointed at Thomas who walked up with Brenda and Teresa. He refused to meet their looks and just smiled and waved. In all honesty he just wanted to feel those lips travelling all over his body again. "Do you also feel as crap? We shouldn't have taken those last shots", he laughed but instantly regretted it and grimaced which made Thomas laugh.  
  
"I think you have it worse, man. I didn't know you worked at a cafe? And what the fuck is this for a name?", he laughed again and couldn't seem to stop smiling.  
  
"It's a lot you don't know about me", Newt winked and Thomas blushed but tired to play it off with a smirk.  
  
"May you let me get to know you?", he asked pouring in as much cheesiness as possible, Newt was to answer but Teresa cut him off.  
  
"I'm so _sorry_ to interrupt this flirting session", she didn't look sorry at all, "but food is great and I like your food and I have money to pay for it so let's get on with it", she sounded very rude but Newt just laughed and they said their orders.  
This isn't the first time Thomas had felt anger rush through his body towards Teresa and it isn't the first time she had cockblocked him as well. Though he doesn't _only_ want Newt's cock, so she basically blocked him having a relationship. So what he did about it was slap her lightly on her wrist so Newt wouldn't see.  
  
"Why did you do that?", Thomas asked when they were sitting out of hearing, well hopefully at least. They were sitting 5 metres and Newt were doing their coffee so _hopefully_ didn't he hear his question.  
  
"If it was meant to be you'll find a way to see each other again", she said simply. "Why did you order coffee? You don't even like coffee."  
  
"Very inspirational", he rolled his eyes. Thomas didn't miss Teresa's wink to Brenda and he felt like either punching them both or screaming at them to kiss, because goddammit, why can't them just kiss and leave Thomas alone so he could flirt with Newt alone? _Stupid Teresa,_ he thought and sighed loudly already regretting coming here.  
But of course he really didn't regret it because they had a great time at the end and maybe, just maybe Newt and Thomas couldn't just stop looking at each other and think about the previous night.


End file.
